


【SS】Nightmare

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 拉隆，非自愿X行为撒隆，老撒乱入“救美”慎入
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Gemini Kanon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

拉达曼提斯扣住加隆的腰，用力将他拉向自己，身体交撞的响声在安静的室内显得格外清晰。身下的人被迫呈跪伏的姿势，私密处一览无余。拉达曼提斯的呼吸粗重，心里像有团火在烧。他低头盯着眼前那笔直的脊椎线条，伸手抚摸着凝聚在皮肤表面上的薄汗，抽插的动作愈发激烈。  
直到他释放在对方身体里为止，被他占有的人全无回馈或反应，呼吸只是偶尔凌乱，甚至极少发出呻吟。  
……就像先前的每一次那样。  
  
拉达曼提斯放开对加隆的钳制，又探身拨开粘在他脸上的汗湿发绺。  
出乎他的意料，今天的加隆没有闭上眼睛。  
在那海色的双眸里看见自己的样子时，拉达曼提斯居然感到一阵莫名的喜悦，紧接着是更加莫名的尴尬和无地自容。  
他起身穿好衣服，微微别过脸，回避与加隆的对视。  
“……”他想说些什么，却完全无法组织有效的措辞，最后脱口问：“要喝水吗？”  
加隆发出的冷笑和来自门外的笑声混合在一起。  
  
拉达曼提斯又惊又怒地挥手，最大警戒完全没有节制地朝着房门的方向攻去。门板当然无法阻挡这样的力量，顿时碎裂开来，与之同时，无数丝线在门外展开一张银白色的网，那道黑紫色的攻击被端端正正地困在中央。片刻之后，两股力量相互抵消，除了房门尸骨无存之外，这间卧室倒是没有蒙受其他损失。  
站在那里的正是天贵星的米诺斯。他的额发在两发大招残存的劲风里来回晃了晃，闪出藏在其后的近于幸灾乐祸的眼神。  
米诺斯慢动作地抬起手。  
啪。啪。啪。  
那极其认真地鼓掌的样子让拉达曼提斯真想当场将他碎尸万段。  
  
“你来干什么？！”拉达曼提斯强忍着爆粗口的冲动质问，同时扬手扯过被单来盖住加隆赤裸的身体。  
“如果我说‘特地来看戏’的话……”米诺斯好整以暇地微笑，“你大概又会用最大警戒了吧？”  
“少啰嗦！”拉达曼提斯皱眉，他此刻的心情已经没法用“谷底”之类的词来形容，“这里是我的卡伊那，没事的话，最好赶紧滚回你的多罗美亚！”  
“怎么？”米诺斯不进不退，一动不动地站在没有门的“门口”，看向拉达曼提斯……身后的加隆，“耽误你和海龙将军做爱了吗？”  
拉达曼提斯眉心重重一跳。正要开口，对方却不容他应声，紧接着道：“哦，抱歉，这用词不够恰当。侵犯，强暴，或者‘耍流氓’，翼龙大人，不知道你更喜欢哪一个？”  
“你说什么？！”拉达曼提斯顿时面色铁青，最大警戒眼看又要出手，只听米诺斯慢悠悠道：  
“陛下要你即刻去见他。”  
“……陛下？”拉达曼提斯半信半疑地握紧拳头。  
“你不相信？”米诺斯轻哂一声，“你认为陛下现在还在极乐净土沉睡？很好，那你当然可以不去。”他作势转身欲走，“翼龙大人，我不打扰你的兴致了。”  
“站住！”拉达曼提斯冷声叫住米诺斯，“我现在去。”  
说完，他燃起小宇宙，招来那身森冷的暗色冥衣。  
  
“下午好，海龙将军。”米诺斯一步步走近床边，一点儿不见外地拽过把椅子坐下来，“真是不好意思，居然在这样的情境下与你见面。”  
“……无所谓。”海蓝色的眼里波澜不兴，加隆并没起身，只是偏头看向这个曾在上一场冥战中折磨过自己的敌人，“有什么话就直说。”  
“嗯……有什么话呢？”米诺斯故作神秘地笑了笑，“我不是来嘲讽或者侮辱你的，如果你现在正在这么想的话。如果非要说……大概，先要替刚才离开的那个蠢货向你道个歉？”  
他顿了顿，嘴角上的弧度继续扩大：“话说回来，海龙将军，你应该不会看得上这种道歉吧。”  
他忽然站起身，朝加隆伸出手。  
几乎出于本能反应，加隆猛地抓住他的手腕。由于米诺斯并没有动用小宇宙的力量，所以这次出手并没有落空。  
“不用紧张。”米诺斯耸耸肩，“只是想帮你……”他忽然自嘲似的摇了摇头，“哦，我忘了，你应该也不需要我们的帮助。”他轻轻晃了晃手腕，待加隆放开，竟还点头说了声：“谢谢。”  
随后，米诺斯指了指这间卧室的一角：“那边有间浴室。等你出来……我们再继续谈怎么样？”  
  
加隆赤身裸体地站在拉达曼提斯的浴室里。这间屋子面积很小，举架偏低，搭配暗灰色的方砖，有种逼仄冰冷的感觉。  
他伸手拧开冷水，慢慢走到花洒下。潮湿的寒意洒落头顶，沿着长发流下，很快就打湿身体。他张开右手，有些发怔地凝视着掌心，却发觉自己的手正在微微发抖。紧接着……他整个人都颤抖起来。  
氧气像是瞬间自房间中被抽离。加隆的胸口剧烈起伏，却仍然觉得呼吸困难。  
冷水还在不停地落下来。那种渗透骨髓的湿冷毫不留情地勾连出埋藏在心底的痛苦记忆。加隆双手撑住墙壁，终于忍不住弯腰干呕。  
他明明什么也吐不出来，胃部却越绞越紧，疼痛和恶心让他不住地痉挛。生理和心理上的厌恶感同时发作，令他几乎要跪倒在地。  
手指在滑落中触到十字型的水龙头，条件反射般死死抓住，无意识发力的指节瞬间攥得青白。  
然后……  
他的掌心里突然产生了一种奇怪的感觉。  
  
加隆从半脱力的状态里抬起头，看见不锈钢质地的水龙头正在他的手指间迅速变形。  
围绕着它的，是他无比熟悉的金色光芒。  
与此同时，他感觉到胸腔里涌起一股温柔的暖意……

加隆慢慢地站直，任凭冷水继续冲刷他的身体。他用手背拭了一下唇边，然后伸手到花洒下，让冷水将那丝刺目的红色冲走。  
他简单清洗过自己，直接穿上先前那身染血的便装，就光着脚走出了浴室。  
米诺斯背对着他站在没有门的“门口”，听到浴室门开合的声音，他转过身来：“我大概可以说‘恭喜你’了，是吗，海龙将军？”  
加隆面无表情地看着他：“……你早就知道了……”他的声音十分沙哑，“所以才赶过来，好让拉达曼提斯提前离开。”  
“不愧是海皇麾下最得力的海将军。”米诺斯点头，“你说得没错。”  
“你怕我恢复小宇宙之后……会出其不意地……当场杀了他。”  
“以他这段时间里对你做的事情而言，”米诺斯把玩着指间的傀儡线，“我不是‘怕’，而是……几乎百分之两百确定，一旦你恢复了小宇宙，立刻会这样做的，海龙将军。”  
“你自以为很了解我。”加隆凝视着他，“还是自以为可以一辈子保住他？”  
“我可没想过要保他一辈子。”米诺斯摇头苦笑，“我只是想提醒你，今天不是杀他的好日子。”  
“为什么？”  
“冥王陛下目前处于苏醒的状态，这件事是真的，只不过陛下并没有召唤拉达曼提斯前去觐见，那部分是我说了谎。海龙将军，你现在已经恢复了至少五成的小宇宙，应该能够感觉到这卡伊那周围的结界的力量吧？单凭我们绝对无法完成这样级别的结界。将这里从冥界暂时屏蔽开的，是冥王陛下本尊。但是，再过片刻，陛下将再次陷入沉睡，这里的结界也会随之消失……到时候……”  
“到时候怎么样……”  
加隆的手指攥紧了。他当然已经意识到，失去结界之后，将会发生什么事情……

“所以，”米诺斯同样了然地点点头，“正如我刚才所说，今天，至少现在，并不是杀人的好时候。”

他的话音未落，那笼罩在卡伊那周围的强大结界便如同阳光下的晨雾般消失了。  



	2. Chapter 2

晦暗的冥界天空中出现了一个金红色的光点。它在空中划出一道璀璨的痕迹，直直地飞进了卡伊那，稳稳落在加隆的面前。  
那是属于他的海龙鳞衣。  
加隆看着它，缓缓伸出手去……  
他的指尖刚刚触到那尚被海神之力包围的铠甲，便感觉到另一个人的气息……  
那气息实在太过熟悉，以致于加隆眼睁睁看着自己的手又开始发抖，心脏像是要被揉碎般狠狠揪成一团。  
他伸出的手停滞在半空。他就那样静静的停顿许久，才慢慢抬起海色的双眸。  
撒加正站在面前，神色复杂地看着他。

“撒加……”片刻的沉默之后，先开口的竟然是加隆。  
“……加隆。”撒加叹息般唤他的名字，如同得到允许般朝加隆快步走来。他看起来像是急于要给弟弟一个久别重逢的拥抱，却在即将触碰到他的身体时骤然停住脚步。  
加隆站在原地没动，眼神认真地看着他的双生兄长。撒加身上穿着双子座的黄金圣衣，白色的披风整洁干净，连最微不足道的污点也没有。而他赤着脚，湿透的长发仍在滴水，衣服凌乱破烂，上面沾着点点滴滴的血，裸露在外的皮肤上……还留着数不清的痕迹。  
他甚至看见它们清清楚楚地映在撒加那双与他同色的眼睛里。

加隆忽然发出一声轻笑，同时燃起属于自己的小宇宙。身边的海龙鳞衣立刻发出回应的嗡鸣，短暂的金属相碰声之后，它迅速分解开来，保护住主人的身体，也遮住了那些斑驳的血迹和连日来近于凌虐的侵犯造成的伤痕。  
“看来，我可以走了。”加隆看向撒加身后的米诺斯，语气里全无疑问的意思。  
“当然。”米诺斯点头承认，“只不过……接下来恐怕还有不少事情……要和海龙将军你，以及，圣域的教皇大人见面商量。”

加隆微微挑了一下嘴角，并没有再答话，只是向着不复存在的“门”外走去。  
他的每一步都迈得又快又稳，然而经过撒加身边时，仍然不由自主地放慢速度。撒加偏过头看着他的弟弟，但加隆的目光并没有朝他倾斜半分。  
他就这样眼看着加隆从自己面前快步走过，接着又经过了米诺斯身边。

然后，加隆猛地站住了。  
天猛星拉达曼提斯出现在他面前。  
“加隆……”  
拉达曼提斯沉声说出那个名字，随即低下头，“……你……要离开了……”  
加隆微微低下眼睫。他看见自己的两手都在发抖。  
他很快就抬起头，海色的眸盯着拉达曼提斯的脸。他的手紧紧攥成拳，却仍然无法抑制地兀自颤抖不已，然而，那从喉间发出的声音虽然沙哑不堪，却异常沉着平稳：“我会一直记得，你到底有多么不堪，多么让人恶心。翼龙大人，如果这就是你最初的目的，那么我也要‘恭喜你’，顺利达成所愿。”  
“加隆，我没想过要……”拉达曼提斯还想继续说什么，却突然发现自己的视网膜上笼罩着一层刺眼的光芒，无数针刺般的疼痛从瞳孔直接扎进了大脑深处，光速扩散至每道神经纹路。半晌之后他才勉强意识到，那令他产生短暂失明的强光和直接造成身体机能休克的剧痛来自于加隆身后的撒加朝他探出的指尖。  
随之而来的似乎还有轻描淡写般的一句……  
“幻胧魔皇拳。”

撒加慢慢放下手，看着远去的加隆的背影，神色间有难以掩饰的忧心忡忡，但他很快就收敛所有情绪，重新转向米诺斯：“你说得对，”他的声音冷淡得近乎漠然，仿佛在讨论与己无关的事情，“天贵星的米诺斯大人，我们以后还有很多见面的机会。”他的眼神间隐藏着锋刃般的冷厉，仿佛只是无意般看了看兀立在原地一动都动不了的拉达曼提斯，声音平静得如同冰封：  
“我将会在圣域静候你们各位的到来。”  
说完，他也朝着加隆刚才消失的方向走去。  
经过米诺斯身边时，圣域如今的代理教皇忽然暂停脚步，冷冷地低声说道：“我知道你很擅长制造疼痛，天贵星，那么，不如就用你的长项来唤醒你的同僚吧。”

米诺斯目送撒加离开，然后转回身看着仍僵立在原地的拉达曼提斯。银白色的细线在他指间穿梭，如同有生命的活物。他用两指拈住其中一根，轻轻用指腹揉搓。  
“你大概没想到撒加会对你出手？”米诺斯悠然道，慢慢围着拉达曼提斯转了两圈，“脸色可真难看啊，翼龙大人，”他用的是纯然嘲讽的语气，“不过，想来你现在应该听不清我在说什么。”  
米诺斯在拉达曼提斯面前站定：“可我却能把你看得很清楚。啧啧，看你这样子……一定不是什么好过的体验。也对，如果我是撒加，大概也会‘以其人之道，还治其人之身’吧。让你也好好地在幻境里体验一下……身体被侵犯，尊严被践踏，完全无能为力、任人摆布的滋味。”他如同欣赏般驻足凝视眼前同僚那张完全扭曲的面孔，看着那双黄玉色的瞳孔里翻搅起痛苦难当的血雨腥风，“怎么？被我说中了吗？”米诺斯冷然笑着，微微偏过头，“啊呀，我真是越来越觉得圣域那位教皇大人……实在有趣极了！”  
他将拈在指间的那根银丝往前轻轻送出，银丝像条灵蛇般游动在空中，触及拉达曼迪斯的手指时，便轻盈地向指缝里直直钻入。  
面前的瞳孔急速收缩，拉达曼提斯从喉咙里发出一声低沉的痛呼，双膝无法支撑全身重量般软下去，在米诺斯面前狼狈地跪倒在地。  
米诺斯动也不动地站在原地，居高临下地俯视他的同僚：“是不是很痛啊，翼龙大人？瞧瞧，你整个人都在发抖呢。不过，这种程度的疼痛，跟圣域教皇刚才制造的幻境相比，应该还是会逊色许多？”  
拉达曼提斯此时完全无法回应他句句满含嘲讽的提问，只是用双手撑住地面，不停地剧烈咳嗽。一缕鲜血自他左手中指指尖汩汩涌出，迅速在手边染出一小片赤红的血泊。  
“虽然不知道你刚才看见什么、听见什么，但我至少知道，你招惹了最不该招惹的人，也做尽了最不值得做的事，不止给你自己，也给整个冥界都埋下了隐患。”米诺斯好整以暇耸耸肩膀，收拢身旁的银线，“算了，事到如今再说这些也没意义。等你缓过这口气，不如想想接下去该怎么跟圣域和海界谈条件。”  
他转身要走，忽然想起什么似的转回来，蹲在拉达曼提斯跟前，语声轻浮戏谑：“说句实话，我现在非常吃惊。如果加隆刚才直接杀了你，我绝不会这么吃惊。如果撒加强忍住不动你，我更不会这么吃惊。所以，你该明白吧……我亲爱的同僚，”他伸出右手，像在逗弄孩童般轻轻拍打拉达曼提斯的脸颊，“你给自己惹下了天大的麻烦，说不定到最后还要因此送命。不过呢，话说回来，要是他们俩当中的哪一个真的把你给杀了，那倒是对我们冥界大大有利，你说是不是？哎，你猜猜，先忍不住的那个，会是谁呢？”  
他在拉达曼提斯两眼泛红充血的怒视中站起来，摆了摆手，转身朝“门口”走去，直到那身影消失不见时，仍有一句不咸不淡的谑语随风飘来：“我呢，就先把赌注压在那位教皇大人身上吧！”

撒加一路追着加隆的气息——对方显然没有刻意隐藏小宇宙，否则，即便是他也很难追踪得到——回到了双子宫。  
撒加有些惊讶，但也有些了然。他刚才看见没穿鳞衣时的加隆。那样的加隆……应该不会想要先回海界去。那里虽然也是熟悉的地方，但毕竟不是他们曾经共同拥有过的地方。  
他这样想着，迈进了双子宫的大门。

宫内略有些阴暗森冷，一线阳光自高处的天窗照入，刚好照在大厅一侧的桌上，而加隆就坐在桌旁。  
他右手里握着一支白色蜡烛，左手拢着那簇火焰，看它在光线里忽明忽暗地烧。  
鳞衣被他脱去，重新组合起来，停在大厅角落里，好像还在发出隐约的鸣声。  
刚才的那身染了血的衣服他也已经换过，现在穿着的是撒加很熟悉的便装，小时候起就穿惯的训练服。加隆不知从哪儿翻出一件旧的，浅蓝色都褪得近乎泛白，柔软熨帖地罩在身上。撒加慢慢走过去，在他身边站定，嗅到那件衣服上散发出的味道，棉麻质地的材料经过了反复水洗，混着阳光晒过的气味，收纳箱里的香樟木味，还有属于加隆的气息。  
撒加心里一疼，轻轻叫他：“加隆。”  
加隆回过头，阳光和烛光都离开他的脸，撒加一时难以看清他的眼神，只隐约感觉到他正在非常认真地看着自己。然后，加隆轻笑了一声，沙哑着声音说：  
“你回来了。”  
烛芯深处忽然噼啪一响，细小的烛花爆开，一滴蜡油沿着蜡烛往下落，正正地烙印在加隆的右手虎口。

“加隆！”撒加抢步上前，一把夺过那支蜡烛。  
“……哦。”加隆低下头，看了看手上已经凝固的薄薄一层蜡油，笑了笑，将它慢慢地抹去了，“别担心。”他从撒加手里拿回蜡烛，轻轻将它吹熄了，“没事。”  
“加隆，我知道，你……”  
“撒加，”加隆忽然伸手握住了兄长的手腕，他的蓝眼睛的确非常平静，就像午夜时分的天空，然而……他的手在发抖，掌心里一片湿冷，“我们得谈谈。”  
“……好。”撒加低下头，没被握住的手下意识地去抚摸加隆的头发，但加隆避开了。  
“别这样对我。”他的弟弟沉声说，“我不习惯，也不喜欢，你把我当成软弱无力、惹人怜悯的受害者。”  
他的手指略微用力，紧握住撒加的腕子站起来：“当然……我更不喜欢我们……必须在这样的情况下重逢。”  
那双深邃的蓝眼睛里泛着微细的波澜，撒加突然反握住加隆的手，摩挲他那湿冷颤抖的手指，将他拉进自己的怀抱。  
“加隆，”圣域的代理教皇罕见地声音哽咽，“……我很抱歉……我们要在这样的情况下重逢。”


	3. Chapter 3

被拥在怀里的人将下巴垫在他的肩膀，嘴唇凑近他的耳边，声音很轻，仿佛喃喃自语般：  
“……撒加，你还记得吗……就在那件事情发生之前不久，你从我这里没收了两包烟，其中一包还没开封，另一包也刚抽了两支。我知道，你曾经把它们藏在了你房间里的某个地方……我在海底的时候，经常会派人来你身边……侍候你沐浴的杂兵有一大半是我的人……没被你杀掉的那些……跟我说起过不止一次，圣域的教皇大人会在沐浴的时候抽烟，说是抽烟，其实大部分时候，都只是点着了夹在指间，怔怔地看着出神，直到它烧完……”  
撒加握住弟弟的手：“跟我来。”  
他拉着加隆来到自己的房间，从床头的夹缝里取出一个小盒子，翻开微微生锈的薄铁搭扣。里面整齐地摆着几样东西：两三个内嵌花纹的玻璃球，兄弟两人幼年时的合影，几片红黄的槭树叶，写着撒加名字的泛黄纸片，还有……一盒尚未开封的烟和一盒火柴。  
“那盒开了封的……烧完了。”撒加像是笑了笑，“你派来的人说得对，我的确不抽烟……”他伸手拿起那盒烟，撕开封口，抽出两支来，娴熟地在手背上轻磕了两下，递给加隆一支，然后划着一根火柴，  
“从不。”  
  
橙红的火焰骤然在他指间的木棍顶端跳跃起来。  
撒加先是点着自己手里那支烟，轻轻地吸了一口，让它燃烧得更旺盛些，然后将它靠近加隆的烟。  
加隆怔了怔，紧接着微微倾身，将自己的烟贴近撒加的那支。  
两支烟在半空中相触，外层迅速燃着，一点橙红很快就变成了两点。  
加隆深吸了口气，长长地吐出烟圈。那缕烟缓慢地往上升，与撒加指间升起的烟柱合二为一。一团烟雾变化着莫测的形状，直升到双子宫的高耸穹顶，随着那里的弧线改换着方向。  
“撒加……”加隆叹息似的唤着那个名字，似乎还不到一分钟的时间里，他的烟已经抽掉了大半，他的脸被朦胧的烟气阻挡，夹着烟的手指仍然在发颤。  
那烟雾也随之颤动，让他的神情变得更加模糊不清。  
“我们出去走走吧。”

他从撒加手里拿过那盒十三年前的烟，揣进自己的口袋，慢慢往双子宫后门走去。撒加紧跟在他身后。他们沉默无言地走上一级又一级台阶，直到圣域的最高处。那是比教皇厅还要更高的地方，在女神像后侧的一处角落，悬崖峭壁边缘，傍晚的风从他们两人的脚下吹过，海水拍打在千丈深渊之下，在岩石上撞出飞溅的浅蓝色浪花。  
太阳逐渐沉落，海面上浮动着点点金光，如同他们指端那跳动燃烧的火焰。  
“就这里吧。”加隆一直走到悬崖最边缘才停下。他稳稳地站在那里，仿佛全然不知再多走一步便是万劫不复。  
“嗯。”撒加走到他身边，他手里的那支烟还剩下一小段，而加隆已经在点燃第三支了，“这里很好。”他遥望着远方的天海和落日余晖，轻轻地说。  
“撒加，你对拉达曼提斯出了手。”加隆用陈述的语气说道，然后深深抽了一口烟，“为什么？”  
他没有去看撒加，只是认真地盯着自己手指间的烟，仿佛那才是最重要的东西，“你认为我没能力处理好这件事？或者说，你担心我会出手杀了他？”他的声音仍然很轻，每个字都说得很慢，然而撒加看得很清楚，他手中的那支烟随着每个字音，颤抖得愈发厉害。  
“加隆，我只是……”代理教皇忽然抿住嘴唇，没有再说下去。  
“你的确是怕我杀了他。”加隆笑了笑，“那么……在出手的时候，你有没有觉得……”  
“没有。”撒加忽然明白了，他用力握住加隆的肩膀，将他扳向自己，“加隆，听着，你想得太多太复杂了……”他将弟弟拥进怀里，夺走加隆手里的烟，抛向悬崖下的海水，  
“加隆……我真的没想到……会这样让你困扰……对不起……”  
“……你当然想不到……”加隆的声音越发沙哑，“因为你从来都不是被留下的那个人。”他轻轻推开撒加，略微远离兄长的怀抱，  
“你可知道，我听人说你死了……是怎样的心情……”  
“加隆……”  
“我不怕你杀人，我甚至愿意为你杀人，无论是谁……”他的深蓝色眼睛里兴起了动荡的波纹，“那时如此，现在也如此。我只是怕……”  
“加隆，别再说了。”撒加想要再抱住弟弟，但加隆再次拒绝了，“都是我的错……是哥哥的错……”  
“你看见了么……”加隆慢慢伸出手，他的手指仍在不停颤抖，“我控制不了……”他的声音几乎也要颤抖起来，“但不是因为对那个人恨之入骨……撒加，我只是害怕……”  
他抬头看着撒加，眼神异常疲惫，却又有惊心动魄的暴戾和杀意，“我害怕自己会失控，更害怕你会失控。”  
他终于走上前来，紧紧抱住撒加，直到那熟悉的气息围绕彼此，全无空隙。  
“我知道你失控的结果是什么，撒加，那结果我永远不想再经历一次。”加隆贴近兄长，低声说道，“一想到可能会再失去你，我就要发疯。你可以不回答我，永远不给我回应……但是……哥哥……”  
他攥住撒加的手腕，直握到彼此都觉得疼痛，  
“我再不想体会当初那种无能为力。你可以杀了他，也可以暂时放过他，无论怎样都无所谓，我不在乎，我只在乎一件事……你还是你，永远都会是你……撒加……”  
他试探般轻触兄长的嘴唇，磨碾的力道渐渐增加，  
“撒加……”他从唇缝里念着那个名字，深海般的眼睛微微潮湿，“无论怎样，我再也不想眼睁睁地看着你离开。”  
“……不会的……”出乎加隆的意料，他的兄长竟在回应他的吻，“加隆，别害怕……你再也不会失去我。”

Fin


End file.
